Strawberries
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: "Marshall Lee, you jerk! You stole the last good berry!"


Strawberries.. Marshall Lee X Fiona... By Dark Angel 91398

A/N: Okay, I admit it; I love Adventure Time, but I feel too shy to write fics for it! I hope my attempt isn't too bad! Enjoy!~

Fiona watched as the rain trickled down the window's glass pane and sighed, leaning her head back against the frame lazily.

She was bored out of her flippin' mind and wanted to go punch any bad guys that might have been up to their usual antics, but she wasn't in the mood to get wet. In fact, she hated getting wet. The rain was really bumming her out.

Cake was with Lord Monochromicorn, Fiona still felt awkward around Prince Gumball because of what happened with the Ice Queen (Man, she was a frickin' creeper!), and everyone else was sort of doing their usual stuff.

Leaving Fiona to be bored alone, in the treehouse, and watching the rain.

Admittedly, she probably could have been doing some other thing that wasn't rain watching, but Fiona was thinking about all the junk that had happened the day of the whole Ice Queen-secretly-dressing-as-GB thing that kinda freaked her out.

How could she have been so dumb not to see that it was the Ice Queen?

Fiona sighed and glanced over at the fridge that sat there like a giant frog on a log. The blonde smiled. There was one good thing about rainy days...

She opened the door, looked around, and snatched the thing that had caught her eye before trotting back to her spot smugly. This oughta show the rain it can't ruin her day with its wet, boring gunk-ness!

Fiona wouldn't lie; she loved not having anyone home and anything to do at times when there were strawberries in the house. Strawberries; sweet, red, plump, and somewhat frozen since the fridge was partially broken ever since Cake and Fiona had tried to use it as a sled to annoy Ice Queen one winter.

The girl smirked at the rain that dared to ruin her day and teasingly lifted the berry to her smiling lips...

Only for the berry to disappear.

"What the hay?!" Fiona demanded, looking around. "Dude, seriously! Where's my berry?"

Fiona's sapphire blue eyes glanced back and forth suspiciously before she reached for another berry. She slowly lifted it to her lips and watched as a cold hand yanked it away. She glared upward.

"You thief! Dude!" the blonde protested.

Marshall Lee grinned down at her and landed in front of her majestically. He whipped a stray clump of midnight black out of his eyes and tauntingly twirled the fruit in his fingers.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers. You were way too slow, Fio." the vampire king chuckled mischievously.

"Why are you stealing my food, bro? Don't you have other people to bother or something?" Fiona scowled. "And don't call me Fio! It sounds like a dog's name. C'mere, Fio! Go fetch that stick, boy!"

"Duh. These berries are the best ones I've ever had. You know, the reddest are my favorite." he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. You eat shades of red and all that other jazz." she said mockingly. "Stop stealing my stuff."

"Ooh! I am so scared! A girl with bunny ears is so terrifying!" he snickered.

"Hey! Don't diss the ears! They are awesome!" she chastised jokingly.

The vamp rolled his eyes at her and Fiona watched as the red of the berry drained away as he sank his fangs into it. He smugly lifted a brow at her.

"What, you wanna bite?" Marshall laughed.

"Ew, no way! Not after your mouth was on it!" the heroine squealed, picking up a berry.

"I bet you'd like the taste of red if you were like me." he snorted.

"I am so sure... Hey.. How many of these did you steal?" she demanded with a frown, looking into the nearly empty container.

"As many as I wanted." he sighed. "Red is the best thing in the world..."

The boy looked at the blonde who was glancing out the window and noticed something never seen before. Fiona's lips were red, a lush, deep red. One that looked absolutely scrumptious.

"Too bad we're almost out of berries." Fiona shrugged.

"Oh, no worries. I have other ways to get red." Marshall chuckled. "Your lips definitely are red."

"Don't you dare, dude! I don't wanna have white lips! I'll look like the Ice Queen after that makeover Cake gave her last week." she grumbled.

Fiona nibbled on the strawberry and Marshall Lee smiled.

"Why would I do that when there's a perfectly good piece of red right in front of me?"

Fiona blinked as Marshall sank his fangs into the other end of the strawberry. Her cheeks burned brightly as his lips brushed against hers and her end of the fruit was released.

"Nice doing business with you, but I really got to get going. I got a gig tonight at Lumpy Space Prince's party tonight." the king smiled. "See ya later, Fio."

Fiona watched, gaping, as the vampire disappeared before she realized something was missing.

"Marshall Lee, you jerk! You stole the last good strawberry!"


End file.
